


Poems and Promises Extras

by rageaceus



Series: Poems and Promises [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Neurodivergent Reader, Other, Queer Reader, Sex Talk, nonbinary reader, this is stuff that i decided not to put in poems and promises just because it was too specific to me, this is the part where i use writing therapy to talk out all of my problems and shit lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageaceus/pseuds/rageaceus
Summary: Scenes that I decided not to put in Poems and Promises. I usually don't add scenes because they'll either be NSFW or too specific to me in general. I base pretty much all my Readers off of my own personality and viewpoints, so if I feel like a scene tailors too much to me I'll put it here. Fair warning, most of this will be talk of sexual stuff, or alternate endings.





	Poems and Promises Extras

“So Genj, do you remember the first time you had sex? Or is it buried underneath all the other people you’ve fucked?” He hums from the other side of the bed, focused on painting your toenails perfectly. He finishes the last coat, and caps the bottle before setting it with the others.

 

“I remember it. It was with a pretty girl I had met at the arcade. She had invited me back to her place, and then we had sex.” Genji gave a small laugh, tugging the face mask he wore back up so it didn’t obscure his lips. “About two weeks later, her friend gave me a blowjob in the back of the mall. That particular incident ended in a nasty fight, and I left them both before anything got too bad.” You snorted, shaking your head and immediately adjusting your own mask before it could slip.

 

“Wow, a playboy from the start. You’re a real faithful man, Genji.” He gives a bark of laughter at that, and across the room Hanzo sighs. He’s got his own face mask on, but he had wisely gone for a peel off mask instead of a liquidy mask that would _not stay on your face_.

 

Genji speaks some gibberish, and you snap back from staring off into space, startled into reality. He gives you a few seconds for the words to catch up with the rest of your brain. “How about you? Have you had sex?” You shook your head.

 

“Nah, partner. I’m asexual. Doesn’t mean I haven’t tried it, though.” You looked away, humming as you looked for the right words. “I haven’t really _had_ sex. There was an attempt-” you snort as you think of the meme, “but it really just didn’t feel good. It was painful no matter how much foreplay we did and it just kind of sucked altogether.”

 

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right partner yet.” Genji grins up at you from the end of your bed. “I know plenty of people who can give you a _really_ good time if you want it.” You shoot him a glare, irritated by his comments.

 

“Did you not hear me right? I said I was ace, not that I had tremendously bad sex. My partner at the time was plenty good, and I really do not want to ever repeat the experience.” You take a deep breath, hoping what you were going to say wasn’t going to make anyone mad. “And what you said can really be considered hurtful towards asexual or aromantic people. It’s kinda the same excuse people use to ya’know, oppress us and all.”

 

Genji looks away, grin falling. The room is awkwardly silent, the only sounds the Lofi music coming from your phone and Hanzo’s tapping of his fingers on his datapad. You inspect your nails, done with a few minor errors. They’re painted a pretty holo and you flex them to admire the shine. You almost drift back off into daydreaming when Genji’s voice brings you back again.

 

“That was very rude of me. I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” He looks genuinely sad, and you call his name softly. He looks at you, and you shoot him a beaming smile.

 

“It’s alright bud! It’s a real easy mistake a lot of people make. Don’t beat yourself up too much about it, we’re good.” Genji grins back at you, and you hum as the timer for your face masks go off. The three of you truck to the bathroom first to throw away the masks and wipe the excess off. Hanzo stays in the bathroom to completely peel his off, and you and Genji both sit at the front of your bed. You lean over to rest your head on his shoulder, and close your eyes. You feel his head rest on top of yours, and you suddenly want to speak again.

 

“It took me a while to even realize I was a-spec at all, given the fact that I jerk off and stuff.” You whoosh out the rest of your breath, taking a deep one as you continue on. “I guess I realized that I was asexual when nothing ever _made_ me horny. Like, I _get_ horny sometimes when my body says ‘ _Okay! Time to be horny now_!’ But even then, it only lasts for like five minutes, and if I do jerk off most of the time I feel like shit after I do it.” You hum to yourself, deeming your fingernails dry enough to tap on your arm. “That’s the big difference between being asexual and not asexual. Some people have different views on it, but the way I see it, you can be ace and still do sexual stuff. The real big factor is if other people make you horny or not. Some ace people like sex, some are sex repulsed. I dance on the line between the two, but it’s not really a source of stress for me.” Genji nods along to your explanation, his cheek rubbing against your hair.

 

Hanzo swears in the bathroom, and you smile, calling out to him with your eyes still closed. “Did you tear off some of your eyebrow? I totally did when I did my first peel mask. It hurts so much.” You hear another soft swear, and Genji’s head moves from his light giggling.

 

“Yes.” Is wrung out from gritted teeth. Genji laughs outright, and you smile wider. The sense of togetherness blooms within you, and you wiggle next to Genji, turning so you’re on your side, with your face still on Genji’s arm.

 

“I love you two.” You admit quietly, the words still a bit of new territory for the both of you. Genji pats your shoulder, and snuggles against you.

 

“I love you too. And I’m sure Hanzo does as well, even if he never says anything.” Another swear from the bathroom, and you sink further into the happiness sinking into your skin.


End file.
